Demon Eye Pirates
The Demon Eye Pirates are a pirate crew operating in new led by their captain Akuma Z. Daisuke. This crew is small in size but the individual strength of the members is such that together they are a force to be reckoned with. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a traditional skull with wings behind its head, horns,and a lone red eye showing. The jolly roger is displayed on their flag as well as the various sails of their ship, the The Sea Devil. Crew Members Due to Akuma's tendency to forge friendships with the most bizarre and strangest of people, the Demon Eye Pirates boast of one of the most strange and diverse pirate crews in the world. Their ranks have members not only from both genders but the species and ages of its members are just as diverse. The weirdness of the crew can be seen from the fact that the crew members include a shy young woman who turns into a demonic creature and acts as the waitress, a lively, pervert who acts as the navigator, a cyborg who acts as the shipwright, and even a young man who is actually one of the celestial dragons run away from home in search of an adventure. Crew Strength Despite the relative small size of their crew, the Demon Eyes are a very powerful crew. Their captain, is a Yonko been trained by Monkey D. Dragon, and a Bartholomew Kuma, since a young age, is an exceedingly powerful fighter with monstrous strength and tremendous tenacity. Their Vice Captian, Takahiro, is almost a match for Akuma and only joined the crew after being defeated by him and acknowledging his power. The crew boasts of number of Devil Fruit users, with seven members being Paramecia users, three being Logia three members having consumed Mythical Zoans. Their diverse combat styles and unique skills make the Demon Eyes one of the most well balanced fighting units in the world. Besides the Devil Fruit users, they have within their ranks a master swordsman, a Fishman Karate Master master, a highly skilled Master of Black Leg, a master sniper and even a cat. Crew Attributes {| class="sortable" border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="font-size:85%; border-collapse:collapse;" width="100%" |- bgcolor="#3BB9FF" ! style="text-align: center; width: 130px;"| Name ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 250px;"| Profession ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center;"| Capabilities ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Epithet ! class="unsortable" style="text-align: center; width: 165px;"|Bounty |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Akuma Z. Daisuke | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Captain | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Jinsei Jinsei no Mi *Haki *Fighting Genius | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Demon Eye Akuma"' (ブラー, Akuma no Akuma?) *'"The Devils Child" '( 世界最速の海賊, Sekai Saisoku no Akuma) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 1,000,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Inuzuma Kinaemon | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *First Mate *Primary Swordsmen | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Tiangou *Haki *Fighting Genius *Beyond Superhuman Strength *Expert Swordsmanship | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Silver Fang"' (ブラック'パラディン'', '''Shiroi Kiba)' *'"Midnight Hellhound"' (夜中竜''Yonaka Hellhound''?) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 850,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Kaito Rokugei | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Navigator | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Lon Lon no Mi *Haki *Fighting Genius *Unimaginable Navigational Skills | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Hexagonal Diamond" '(スフィンクス, Roppō Akira daiyamondo) *'"Pervy Navigator"' (悪魔博士''Ero Nabigētā''?) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 800,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Kurenai Sora | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Shipwrigt | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Mo Mo no Mi *Haki *Excellent Building Skills *Cyborg *Tactical Genius | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Beautiful Darkness" '(白髪魔女, Utsukushii Yami) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 450,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Zeiren Gokakyo | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Assassin *Expert Claw Wielding | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Super-giant strength *Haki | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Dragon Fang" '(マウンテンシェーカー, Ryun no Ha) *''' (山岳マイク''Sangaku maiku''?) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 750,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Ayame Yoko | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Doctor | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Chiyu Chiyu no Mi *Excellent Doctor *Skilled Martial Artist in her own Right *Stealthy | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Doctor From Hell" (声盗む, Jigoku kara no isha) *"The Healer" (ミミック, Chiryō-shi) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 500,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Midori Kaoya | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Marksman *Gunner | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Unimaginable Marksmanship *Incredible Wit *'Lightning' reflexes *Incredible Eyesight | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Storm" (あちこちに嵐, Ni arashi) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 700,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Asura Newgate | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Archeologist *Martial Artist *Tachy Tachy no Mi | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Fighting Genius *Expert Tactitian *Ponyglyph Reader | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Celestial Demon" (セントリーガンナー, Akumabitto) *"The Heavenly Fighter" (怪獣スミス Kaijū Sumisu?) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 650,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Alaude D. Rave | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Martial Artist | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Incredible Speed *Haki *Excellent Kicking Skills *Excellent Reflexes *Uniquely Incredible Senses | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Blazing Leg" (アンタッチャブル, Antatchaburu) *"The Swift" (スウィフト, Sū~ifuto) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 750,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Saito Kachan | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Cook | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Excellent Cooking Skills *Burning Attributes *Excellent Martial Arts Skills | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Flame God" (悪魔キング, Eijin) *"Iron Fist" (無情な,'' Tetsu no Kobushi'') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 550,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Ryunosuke Daichi | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Blacksmith | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Fishman *Fishman Strength *Master Blacksmith Skills *Blackbelt Fishman Karate *Incredible Knowlege | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"Knife Throwing Salamander" (ナイフ投げサラマンダー, Naifu nage saramandā) *"Demon of the Sea" (クッキークック, Umi no Akuma) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 550,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Hikari Yoikamichi | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Waitress/Nurse | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Sea Devil *Great Medical Skills *Great Cooking Knowledge *Amazing Friendship Skills | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Hidden Demon" (毛皮のような乙女,'' Kakusa reta akuma'') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 450,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Madoka Yuriko | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Swordswoman *Designer | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Busoshoku Haki *Great Sword Skills *Fashion Sense *Incredible Reflexes | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Guardian" (ガーディアン, Gādian) *"Fashion Guru" (ファッション教祖, Fasshon Kyoso) *"The Phoenix" (フェニックス, Fenikkusu) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 550,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Aisa Stone | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Musician | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Haki *Perfect Singing Skills *Rei Rei no Mi *Incredible Agility *Amazing Reflexes *Feared by numerous People | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Phycic" (人間のブレード,, Chikara) *"Voice of One Thousand Angels"' (剣士スレイヤー, ''Sen no tenshi no koe) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 700,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Hyou Yuri | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Pet | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Weapons Expert *Hito Hito no Mi Model: Ares *Expert Swordsman *Master of Sumo Wresling (As he bluntly puts it) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Cat of War" '(幸運の女神, Sensō no neko) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 500,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Tsuzu Shirori | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Assassin | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Incredible Trident Weilding Skills *Kiri Kiri no Mi *Excellent Hiding Skills *Incredible Speed *Great Vision *Excellent Battle Knowledge | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Black Mist" '(歯がない, Kuroi kiri) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 450,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Chiyo Fuu | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Helmswoman | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Doriki Lvl (10,213) *Incredible Fighting Skills *Rokushiki *Excellent Knowledge of the New World and the Wind *Cat Lover *Excellent Close Range | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Illusionist"' (奇術師, Kijutsu-shi) | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 350,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Shinji Toriyama | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Crewmate | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Shura Shura no Mi *Incredible Fighting Skills *Senjutsu *Excellent Power *Superb Speed *Excellent Close Range | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"The Shrouded Beast"' (奇術師, ') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 400,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Takahiro Kishimoto | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Vice Captian | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Kyu Kyu no Mi *Incredible Fighting Skills *Haki *Excellent Knowledge *Feared Throughout the World *Excellent Strength | style="text-: left; width: 165px;"| *"The Untouchable "' (奇術師, '') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 950,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left; width: 130px;"| Reiki Tsumetai | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Crewmate | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Tachy Tachy no Mi *Incredible Fighting Skills *Unbelivable Speed *Excellent Power *Excellent Close Range *Expert Knife Weilding | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *'"Worlds Fastest Pirate"' (奇術師, ') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 900,000,000 |- Shinji Toriyama | style="text-align: left; width: 250px;"| *Crewmate | style="text-align: left; width: 230px;"| *Hono Hono no Mi *Incredible Fighting Skills *Great Destructive Spirit *Excellent Power *Excellent Close Range | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| *"White Scarf Ryujin"' (奇術師, '') | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 500,000,000 |-